


Johnlock Yaoi Oneshots

by Slash2347



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 01:26:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2673707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slash2347/pseuds/Slash2347
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>well the title explain everything comment below and ill get to it to as soon as i can<br/>I promise i dont bite :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Johnlock Yaoi Oneshots

Well i got into Sherlock and oh my its sooo cool (Even though ive only seen 1 episode)  
So yeah im still working on Supernatural though no bodys commented ill try and figure out how to warm this up  
Arriverderci


End file.
